Devices for opening bottle caps have been around for some time. Examples include the devices of U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,532 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,204. Despite the existence of such devices, a need exists for an improved bottle cap opener for removing bottle caps from capped bottles.